gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-07B Gouf
The MS-07B Gouf is a mass production ground close-quarters combat mobile suit and is the successor to the MS-06 Zaku II. It was first featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics Shortly after its initial introduction, the MS-07A Gouf was replaced by the completed MS-07B Gouf model. This full model had the 75 mm machine gun left hand and "heat rod", which could be used as a superheated slicing weapon or as a grappling weapon with a powerful electric shock effect. It also had a powerful heat sword, an improved heat-based weapon from the Zaku's heat hawk. The Gouf could also use the standard Zaku II weapons, such as the 120mm machine gun or the 280mm bazooka. The Gouf easily outstripped the MS-06F Zaku II in terms of speed, power output, and melee combat ability. But the mobile suit's overall improvement was not great enough to be justified by its increased cost. The Gouf's production was cut short by the development of a more cost efficient unit, the more powerful and nimble MS-09 Dom. Despite its very short production run, it was still deployed across the world alongside Zakus and Doms. Armaments ;*5-barrel 75mm Machine Gun :The MS-07B Gouf's left hand is replaced by a 75mm machine gun. The gun has five barrels which are shaped to look like fingers. ;*Heat Rod :Stored in the Gouf's right arm is a tentacle-like heat rod weapon. The heat rod could be superheated to give it cutting properties. If the heat rod is not used as a slicing weapon it can be used to grapple enemy units and is capable of delivering an electric shock upon contact. ;*Shield :An optionally fixed armament of the Gouf was a defensive shield attached to the left arm, which stored it's melee weapon the heat sword. ;*120mm Machine Gun :Like the MS-07A Gouf, the MS-07B can use weapons from the Zaku such as the drum-fed 120mm machine gun with 100 rounds per drum. ;*Heat Sword Type-βIV :The MS-07B Gouf features an improved heat sword that can be superheated to increase its cutting ability. The heat sword is stored in the Gouf's shield. ;*H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zaku Bazooka :Another Zaku weapon that the Gouf can use is the H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P bazooka. The bazooka has a four round magazine. ;*Heat Hawk Type5 :An axe-shaped close combat weapon, it uses a super-heated blade to cut through the armor of enemy MS or vehicles. The thermal energy is generated by the power output of the Gouf's thermonuclear reactor and relayed through the MS' hands. ;*90mm Machine Gun ;*Shotgun History The Zeon pilot, Lieutenant Ramba Ral, played havoc with the crew of the ''Pegasus''-Class Assault Carrier White Base and the young pilot of the RX-78-2 Gundam with his YMS-07B Gouf, a prototype of the standard B-Type Gouf. Shortly after the Gouf's introduction its production was halted in favor of the MS-09 Dom. However, research into the Gouf's basic design would continue which would lead to the development of several improved models that would see limited production. Despite the research, none of the Gouf's models would see development in the United Maintenance Plan that the Principality of Zeon initiated to improve existing mobile suit designs, likely due to Zeon putting more focus into the One Year War's space front at the time of the plan's initiation. Variants ;*MS-07B Gouf M'quve Custom ;*MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom Picture Gallery Gouf-dw2.jpg|Gouf in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Gouf-origin.png|''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' version Gouf-naochika.jpg|Gouf artwork by Naochika Morishita MS-07B_Gouf.jpg|SD MS-07B Gouf as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation Wars MS-07B Gouf Thomas Kurtz Custom.jpg|Thomas Kurtz Custom ms-07b-heatsword.jpg|Heat sword Type-βIV ms-07b-shield.jpg|Gouf Shield Ms-06-zakubazooka.jpg|H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zaku bazooka Ms-06-machinegun.jpg|ZMP-50D/120mm machine gun ms-07b-thomas-kurtz.jpg|Thomas Kurtz Custom vlcsnap-2013-11-12-03h50m32s136.png 07B.jpeg gouf (4).jpg|Gouf (Gundam Perfect File) goufvisch.png|Visch Donahue Custom Notes & Trivia External Links *MS-07B Gouf on MAHQ.net ja:MS-07B_グフ